The Road Not Known
by Draegan88
Summary: Buffy leaves and ends up in a place where she will hopefully find someone for her. Romance later on. At the moment: appearance from the Winchesters and Buffy goes to smallville.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy

A/N: Some sentences are directly taken from the show. I found them on buffyworld(dot com).

I'm thinking of maybe turning this into a crossover. Getting Buffy onto a bus to smallville or roswell or something. Or maybe she encounters some mutants somewhere. I don't know yet… If you like to see this as a crossover please leave a review with which show or movie you'd like to see it crossed. Thx.

* * *

**The Road Not Known **

An entire group of slayers, a watcher, friends and family stands at the edge of an enormous crater that was once a town called Sunnydale.

Two of the people standing there are the Summers-sisters. Dawn takes a look at home _"Ex-home now" _she thinks, before turning her head to her sister, "Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" she asks.

As the others chatter around her, Buffy just stares straight ahead at the hole formerly known as Sunnydale. As she contemplates what's next, she smiles. "_It's finally over," _she thinks, _"the hellmouth's gone and I'm free to do whatever I feel like doing"_

But the feeling of joy and elation doesn't last long. The smile slowly starts to fade as she is reminiscing on the last day or two…

**Flashback**  
"_I can't believe they kicked me out!",_ Buffy thought as she was walking away from her home. _"My own friends and family! And the SITs! I wasn't surprised about Kennedy being against me, but Dawn, Willow and Xander? My own sister whom I died for and my two best friends that I stood by with for what…? 7 years? And then Giles… Sure, we've had our issues, still have issues as a matter of fact, but I've always thought of him as a surrogate father and it just hurts so bad that even he hadn't stood up for me."_ Tears were streaking down her face. _"And then Faith… The one I least expected it of didn't stand against me. She even apologised even though none of it was her fault. God, when did my world turn upside down."_ Buffy halted and looked around. Seeing a house she walked into it and encountered a man with a shotgun. _"Probably the owner"_ Buffy thought. "Get out of my house" he said. Buffy should have been apologetic, she should've explained herself or do just what he told her to, leave, but she just didn't care anymore. She was tired, hurt and emotionally drained and so the oldest slayer alive just took away his gun whilst saying that she only wanted a place to crash and that it wasn't his house or even his town anymore. After the owner or ex-owner left, she walked into the bedroom to sleep, but also mostly to forget.

Buffy woke up when she heard a noise. "There you are. Do you realize I could just walk in here, no invite needed? This town really is theirs now, isn't it?" Spike said before walking over to her. "I heard. I was over there. That bitch.", he sighed, "She's all about smiles and reformation when you're on your feet, but the moment you're down, she's all about the kicking, isn't that right? Makes me want…" Buffy responded:"It wasn't just Faith. It was all of them." She looked at the bleached vampire,"And it's not like they were wrong. Please leave."

Spike didn't accept her response and excitedly told her:" I came here 'cause I got something to tell you. You were right. Caleb is trying to protect something from you. And I think you were spot on all the way. I think it's at the vineyard. So?", expectation was easy to read of his face, "You were right…Buffy?"

"I don't feel very right." Walking closer to her he said: "You're not fooling me"

"What do you even mean?", she asks. He explained: "Well, you're not a quitter."

She almost scoffed at that. "Watch me."

"You were their leader, and you still are. This isn't something you gave up, it's something they took." Looking at Spike she asked: "And the difference is?" A grin found it's way on the vampire's face. "We can take it back"  
**End flashback**

Buffy smiled at that memory. Maybe it was a bittersweet smile, but a smile none the less. If anyone would have told her a few years back that Spike would be at her side, sticking up for her and always supporting her and that Faith would be working with her… Well she didn't really know what she would do or think but she thought it was a close tie between laughing in that person's face, calling a mental institution to admit that person or thinking she somehow landed in a parallel universe.

She moved away from the edge of the crater she once called her home and stepped onto the bus looking for a place to sit comfortably. She just settled down in the back of the vehicle, near the window so she could look outside at the world she helped save, a lot.

While everyone else was piling up in the yellow school bus bus to drive to their destination, a certain hotel in LA, Buffy remembered another conversation with the Billy Idol look-alike.

**Flashback**  
"Spike, I know they did what they thought was right, but it still hurts", she said with eyes that seemed to be a bit misty. "I know, luv… So what are you going to do?", he asked. "Do what I'm supposed to do… Be the slayer and defeat Caleb and the First. But after that… I'm not sure yet. I need to get away for a while, get away from my friends and family that I feel betrayed by. I know running away isn't the answer, but I need some alone-time." "Well slayer, whatever you do, I know you'll pick the right thing. Whatever your decision is, it's your life. And hey, you're not the only slayer anymore so more you-time", he told her grinning, "Just do whatever you think is best, do whatever it is that makes you happy."

"….Thanks Spike." She didn't just mean thanks for his words and this conversation. "Anytime pet." …But then again, neither did he.  
**End flashback**

**  
**

Buffy was still musing on the past when the bus rolled to a stop in front of the Hyperion Hotel. Earlier on Willow called Angel Investigations and Angel or Wesley, Buffy couldn't remember who it was anymore that Willow called, said that the hotel stood free and they'd be happy to let them stay there. So here they were. Buffy didn't really talk with anyone. They were all still dealing with the aftermath: The slayers lost, the friends missing and all also concerning their selves with injuries both their own and other's. So it came as no surprise when Giles told everyone to choose a room and get a good night's rest. They would deal with everything tomorrow.

Wearily, Buffy made her way to an empty room where she let herself drop on the queen sized bed and let herself drift of into a deep slumber, seeking refuge in sleeping once again.

Midnight quickly passed and around 4 AM Buffy opened her eyes and listened. Not a sound was to be heard in the hotel. She quickly grabbed the bag she managed to save and stuff in the bus. She hadn't even bothered to unpack it, she had made her mind and she was going to stick by it. Quickly she wrote a note explaining her actions, "_although momentarily I don't really feel they deserve any explanations" _she thought, addressed it to Dawn, Willow, Xander and Giles and left it on the bed. With no time to loose she got out of the bedroom.

Creeping down the halls she made her way to the front door, careful not to make a sound and risk waking up a person. She really wasn't in the mood for a confrontation. She reached out to the door handle and paused… _"Still no sound"_ Quickly opening the door she went outside where she suddenly heard a person. Buffy paused. The individual went to stand at her side. "So? B? Running away?" Shoulders slumped in expectation of a long talk she did soooo not want to have right now she turned to Faith. "Yeah" But instead of getting a long talk Buffy got a look of understanding on Faith's face and a "Good luck." A moment of understanding and forgiveness, from both sides, passed between the two original slayers. "Thanks", Buffy walked in the direction of the bus station but after a few feet she turned to Faith once again who stood by the doors of the hotel. "Faith… Look after them." "Don't worry B, I will." Happy with that response Buffy scurried of into the dark.

She didn't want to stay with them anymore, she had to get away for awhile… _"It's just until I'm ready to forgive them"_, she thought.

But Buffy wasn't sure she would actually come back, because she wasn't sure she would ever truly and completely forgive them….

* * *

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy.A/N; This is a crossover. PROBLEM: I still haven't decided with what to cross it over with. So please give me some ideas. Also, I'm thinking of turning this in a romance story. Or, if not a romance fic, a close friendship story.  
What I maybe already have in mind is: Smallville: B/clark or B/Oliver. Rosswell: B/Max. X-men: B/Wolverine or B/Gambit. SG-1: B/Cameron Mitchell. Supernatural: B/Dean.

Like I said, I have no exact idea with what to cross this yet.

Now on with the story!

_Italics:_ buffy's POV

* * *

Buffy awoke by the jolting of the bus. Sitting upright she looked outside and squinted because of the glaring sun. She didn't recognise anything outside. So it was either because she was in some small unknown town right now or she just never really went anywhere else outside of LA and Sunnydale.

Standing up from her seat she winced. Slayer or not, sleeping on a bus for a while is never good for the body. While walking up the front to the busdriver she absentmindedly noticed that she was the only one left on the bus.

"Hi, can you tell me where we are exactly?"

The busdriver took his eyes from the road and said: "Gotham city."

Buffy stared with wide eyes at him, "Really? That really exists? Like as in the city of Batman?" Buffy couldn't believe it herself that she remembered an actual name! From a comic! _I have been hanging around Xander and Andrew way too much._ A slight pan of homesickness hit her but it was quickly replaced by the hurt she still felt from her so called friends.

"No", the busdriver answered, "but we are nearing the endstop." In response to that Buffy could only manage a 'not amused'-stare. Hey, she scored pretty high on her SAT-scores, it's just that she had a few blonde-bimbo moments.

Getting back to her seat she quickly gathered her packed bag, the only thing she had left now. The bus rolled to a stop. "We're here miss. End of the line."

The slayer stepped of the bus with a quick "Thank you" to the driver. Standing still at the stop she looked around before remembering a very important detail.

"Hey, wait, where…" she started to ask as she turned around. The busdoors behind her snapped close at that moment and the busdriver drove to wherever busdrivers go at the end of their shift. "…am I?" Buffy could only stare as the bus dissapeared from her sight. _Great, juuuust freaking great!_

Resigned she went to the townsign where there was the town's name written on it. Well, there was supposed to be the town's name written on it. Again, Buffy could only stare for the third time or so that day as a very faded sign greeted her eyes. _This is not a good day. This is in fact a very, very, very bad day! Urgh, I knew I should have planned ahead. _

Taking her bag she went to the bench that stood by the bus stop. Having taken a seat she took out her map and a little paper on which she had already written a few destinations. _To find out where I am I'll just ask someone as soon as I see some people. They normally should know the name of the town they live in right? And why the hell am I asking questions at myself? _

Shaking herself from her thoughts she read a few of the places that she had in mind. _Smallville, does the name speak for itself?, Roswell, hmmm I wonder if an alien did really crash there,.. _"Hey dollface, do you know where Covintonstreet is?" sounded through her mind. Looking up she saw a black Chevrolet Impala with a very hot guy in it who had just asked her a question. Next to him there was another guy who had some similar features and seemed a bit younger than him. _Must be brothers._ "No I don't", Buffy answered, "I'm not from around here." "Ok, thanks anyway." Mr Hot with a capital H responded before he drove of.

_Now that was some serious eye-candy_. _So, back to the list…Colorado seems interesting. Oooh, maybe New york.Now that I think of it, I remember Xander talking about Mutants in New york some time. Now if only I could remember if he was talking about comicbooks or the news… Anywho, I'll just see where I'll land. I'm in no hurry to be somewhere. And who knows, maybe I will find someone that can bake my cookies…_she made a scrunched up face _…and that sounded really weird._

To be continued...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I'm thinking of turning this in a BtVS/Smallville fic with Buffy/Oliver pairing. If you can't wait for some B/Oli action check out "Just Another Tuesday" by silence at Twisting The Hellmouth (tthfanfic dot com). It's really good.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I luv you :)! Ooh, and thanks to Cylon One for pointing out a few mistakes in this chapter.

I also turned this into a slight Buffy/Supernatural fanfiction which you may have already noticed if you recognised the guys in the car the previous chapter. They might show up later again, but after this chapter they probably won't for a while.

So, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter III**

Two young men sat in a black Chevy Impala while Metallica blared from the cassette player.

"Are you sure that whatever happened in your vision happened in this town?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm sure! In my vision I saw flashes of this possessed guy going after a family. There was a calendar on the wall with today's date and after that I saw the street sign, Covinton street. I looked it up, it's the only street with that name that was closest to where we were at the time I got this vision. I'm sure it was here."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties twisted." Sam gave him a smothering glare at that remark.

"Well Sammy, no matter how small this town is, I can't seem to find this street." "It's Sam, not Sammy and there's a girl there by the bus stop, let's go ask her."

As the car drove closer to the blond haired girl sitting on a bench, Dean's eyes slowly raked her figure. "That's not a girl, that's a fine looking lady.", Dean smirked.

His little brother only rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be this chauvinistic?!"

"Don't be so snappy. I can't help it that you haven't gotten any in a while."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

The car was in front of the bus stop now and Dean turned down the music and rolled down the window. "Hey dollface, do you know where Covintonstreet is?", he asked with a come-hitter smile.

"No I don't", Buffy answered, "I'm not from around here."

His come-hitter smile slowly turned in just a polite one. "Ok, thanks anyway." He rolled his window back up and drove off.

"So, finally the Dean-charm wears off.", Sam said a smirk.

Dean tried a save with a "She was probably just occupied with my looks or that paper she had in her hands or something"

The smirk didn't leave his little brother's face, "Yeah, sure."

"Shut up and let's just go find this damn street and get things over with.", he grumbled in response. For the rest of their rearch Dean just drove and listened to his Metallica tape while a still smirking Sam wondered if his brother was sulking or not.

---------------------------------

She had been sitting on that bench for quite a while but she had finally made a decision. She was going to Smallville. Maybe she wasn't going to stay there permanently but for now it would do. So having made her decision she checked the timetables and the different busses that she needed to take to get to Smallville, Kansas. Seeing as how she still had time before the first bus she had to take would be there she decided to go and get something to eat. And so she grabbed her bag and went in search of a diner or a supermarket.

---------------------------------

Dawn awoke to a sunlight filled room. While stretching on the bed and yawning, she glanced at the clock. It was already noon. Looking down at her crumpled clothes she remembered that last night she was way too tired to even change into her sleeping-ware. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom where she washed up and changed her clothing.

Refreshed, dawn walked out of her bedroom into the hall. There were new slayers everywhere. As she made her way to the stairs she heard brief snippets of conversations the girls had. Som were talking about their losses, and some about where they would go from here, but most of them were going on about how happy they were that they made it out alive and talking exidedly about future battles and the ass-kicking they did and were going to keep on doing.

Dawn was happy that everything was over and that the newbie-slayers were content. She went downstairs to find the the whole gang already up and about. It was the lobby where they were all in. Willow; Xander and Giles were talking about creating a new council, while Faith was leaning against the wall talking to Robin who stood next to her.

Willow saw her first.

"Hey Dawn, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Where's Buffy and Andrew?"

"Andrew is cooking breakfast in the kitchen, or dinner seeing as how it's already midday, and I'm not sure where Buffy is. I think she's still sleeping."

No one noticed the brief look of guilt that passed on Faith's face. A "Dinner's ready" was shouted from the kitchen. Immediately a pack of hungry slayers darted toward the room where a stack of pancakes was ready for the taking.

Dawn just blinked in surprise at the people running past her. "Okaaay, seeing as how I'm sure that food is gonna go away very quickly I'm going to wake up Buffy.", Dawn spoke. Going upstairs she went to the room where she saw Buffy going in last night.

Knocking on the door she waited for a response.

"Buffy?"

No answer.

Opening the door she was greeted by an empty room. She was a little worried now. Spotting an envelope on the bed, that feeling grew.

Walking closer she saw that the envelope had her, Xander's, Willow's and Giles's name on it in Buffy's handwriting. Too curious to first get the others she opened it and read the note inside of it:

"Dawn, Willow, Xander and Giles,

As you're reading this I'm probably already in a different state. I needed to get away for a while. You were my friends and family yet you all threw me out of my own house. You couldn't trust me and that hurt. The worst is that you didn't even apologise afterwards. I'm sure I'll find it in me to forgive you some day, but for now I need to get away. There are enough slayers now, so I can finally experience a normal life and not be worried about slayer-duties constantly. I know I may seem selfish by doing this, but I need this. And I need time. So please don't try to find me or contact me. I'll contact you when I'm ready.

I love you all even if I'm angry and hurt at and by you now, so please respect my wishes.

Buffy"

A muffled sob came from the hand covered mouth from a tear-shedding Dawn. As she made her way downstairs to go tell the others of what she discovered she vowed she would respect her sister's wishes and make sure the others did the same. It was the least she could do.

----------------------------

Buffy was again riding in bus. Earlier she had found a diner where she had gotten a nice meal with something to drink, so she was full for a while.

It was going to be a long ride to Kansas, but that was the intention. She wanted to be far away from LA., yet not at the different side of America, so she settled for a few states away from LA and crater-Sunnydale. Her eyes grew a bit misty thinking of Sunnydale and the loss of Spike and Anya, but she blinked it away, refusing to think of the past.

It's all about the future now. No more being the sole slayer beside Faith, finally getting a life, maybe settle down somewhere.

There was a reason she chose Smallville as her destination. Buffy was hoping it really was a small town, where the chance that someone was a slayer there and that it had a demonic nighlife was less than in a big city.

_Of course I might have jinxed it with thinking that reason, but only the future will tell. Besides, if I run into trouble I can just pack up and leave. There's no one depending on me, no people I have to be considerate about in my decisions now. I'm a free and independent Buffy!_ A big smile lit her face at the word free. It was the first time that she really was free to do anything an a long long time.

Stepping of the bus she gave a sigh of relief. She had been practically living in a bus. Only eating food from supermarkets or in diners and cleaning up in restrooms. Buffy did not recommend traveling across different states by public bus.

But after the awful bus period of her life she was finally in Smallville. She checked into a hotel, and got the first shower since Sunnydale. The water cascaded down her back. _Oh my god, this is pure heaven. Getting a shower never felt this good! And yessss, no more grungy Buffy with oily hair!_

Refreshed after her shower she felt clean. Walking out of her room and her hotel she went into Smallville. It was a sunny day and people were out walking. If they noticed that she was new then they didn't really show it and for that Buffy was glad.

Spotting a coffee house that may have also been a movie theater, she made her way in. All around her were people of different ages sitting in booths and at tables drinking coffee or other available stuff.

Sniffing in the sweet smell of coffee she went to sit at a table and waited for a waitress to come over.

"Hi, you're new here right?"

She turned to see a blonde girl a few years younger than her at the table next to her. The girl had a laptop in front of her and different papers shuffled across the table.

"Yeah, I am." Buffy answered.

"Just passing through or staying?"

"Staying actually, altough I don't know for how long."

"Oh, I'm Chloe be the way."

"Buffy." The older girl could only detect a slight rising of one eyebrow when she said her name. _Oooh, brownie-points for Chloe._

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you come to Smallville of all places?", Chloe asked.

Buffy answered with the thruth, "I needed to get away for a while, and wanted some quiet and peace. Smallville seemed perfect for that."

"Understatement of the year!" Chloe joked, "So, no regrets already now that you've actually seen a bit of Smallville?"

"Nope, not really. All I regret is that I can't say 'We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto' anymore.", Buffy responded. _Way to go Buffy, talk about being lame! _To give her credit, Chloe actually laughed. _I can definitely get friends with this girl._

"Well, I got to go, but I hang around this shop a lot, so we will most likely run into each other again." Chloe gathered all her stuff. "It was nice to meet you." She said as she walked away.

"Same here."

A waitress had come to Buffy's table. "What can I get you?"

"A latte. And I was wondering if I could get a job here waitressing?"

"You'll have to ask that to Lana. She's the girl behind the counter.", said the waitress.

"Okay, thanks. Forget the latte then, I'll go ask it at the counter."

Buffy went to the girl the waitress pointed out. "Hi, are you Lana?"

"Yes I am. Can I get you something?" came the answer.

"I'd like a latte. Also I'm looking for a job and the waitress said to talk to you about that."

"Latte coming right up. And about the job, we are a little understaffed right now. But we can't afford much. Are you willing to work for the minimum wage?", Lana asked.

"Sure, that's fine. I just need a job." Buffy answered. _Although it would have been cool if I could earn more than just the minimum. _

"Ok then. You're hired. You can start tomorrow morning. Be here by 7 am, and we'll go over the contract and what you'll be doing. Ever waitressed before?"

"Yes, I worked in a bar for a couple of weeks." Buffy said.

"Good, that'll make things easier. So I'll see you tomorrow and here's your latte." Lana said.

Buffy paid her latte and said goodbye. Taking her drink she turned around while thinking on her new job, and ran right into a man spilling her latte all over his shirt.

"Oh my god, I am soooo sorry!" _Great Buffy, don't think about stuff anymore when you're carrying spilling things. _Looking at the blond, lean man with expensive looking clothes and a ruined shirt she could only think one thing: _Oh shit._

_to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I updated my other story today, but I felt bad for not updating this one in such a long time. So here's a mini chapter. I'll add more later. Hope it's like-able. Oh, and reviewers; luv y'all!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BtVS, SV, or any other show.

Now let's get it on!

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She quickly took some napkins from the counter and handed them to her latte-victim. Her first reaction was to dab the stain herself, but she had held back. She'd seen the cliche movies. It never went well when someone did that. 

"Thanks" the man said as he took the napkins. Unfortunately it was said in such a way that Buffy wasn't being sure if he was sarcastic or not so she couldn't get an estimate on his mood.

They both moved a bit to the side, to a table that you could stand by, right next to the counter. (A/N: You know, the really high tables with the high chairs where if you sit you'd be at the same height of when you'd stand)

"I'm so sorry. I feel really bad about this. Let me buy you a new shirt."

At this the man looked up from his stain-dabbing. "What? Is my shirt so ugly that you have to replace it?"

"Oh, I… No, It's… it's a nice shirt. At least it was before the spillage."

"Relax, it was a joke. You don't have to pay me anything. I'm sure that if I get it dry-cleaned the stain will come out. And if not, it's just a shirt. No big loss" he flashed her a smile.

He signed over a waitress "Hi, I'd like a simple coffee for me and another latte for..?" -Buffy" the slayer quickly supplied- "another latte for Buffy. Thanks."

"You really don't have to do that. I mean, if anyone should be treating someone a drink it should be me. It's the least I could do after ruining your clothing."

"Who said I was paying for your latte?" the expensively clothed man asked.

Embarrassed, Buffy began her stammering again when she noticed the amused glint in his eyes and his smile. "Hey! There will be no teasage of me here buster."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Listen, stop worrying so much. And I'll gladly pay a simple latte. After all, it's the least I could do after my shirt absorbed your drink." Another flash of a smile.

"You're mocking me again aren't you!" Buffy accused.

"No, not at all." His amused expression told otherwise.

Before their conversation could go on they were interrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks. They both took their respective drinks and politely thanked her.

"Well," he started saying before he left money on the counter, "I better get to work." "You live in town?" He asked Buffy.

"Yeah, just moved here. You?"

"I'm going to be here in Smallville for a little while. So I guess I'll see you around then Buffy" And with that he left.

"Hey, wait, you forget to tell me your name!" She quickly yelled after him.

A laugh greeted her ears as he turned around. "You never asked", he responded with a grin and left the shop.

Although Buffy would love nothing more than to chase after him and demand his name -_Which was probably his intention… Jackass-_. She felt she had made enough embarrassing situations for one day.

_Men! They are the most confusing beings in the world sometimes._

* * *

A/N: My dearest reviewers. You prolly know where the review button is. Click it... and worship me. Lol, just joking (the clicking part XD). 

J/K


End file.
